


Sshh, little child

by mangacrack



Series: Five Acts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fear of clowns, recovery from abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is calling for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sshh, little child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



Sam was  bathed in cold sweat by the time he left the day-care behind. His hand trembled heavily, when searched for support and slumped against the stonewall that conveniently found its way between himself and his fall to the ground. The last hours had been the worst in his entire life. Being stuck in a place with clowns and not being able to leave … Sam very nearly cried for John Winchester, when he had found himself tied up. But John Winchester rarely had come, when Sam cried for him. 

Never  _Daddy_ had rescued him.  _Daddy_ had always left him there in the first place. 

His weak knees gave in and Sam slowly slid onto the damp grass beneath him. He was tired, but as soon as he closed his eyes the clown masks came into his mind and jerked him awake. 

_Can’t call for Dean,_ Sam thought.  _Not him. Not now. I just … can’t …_

Stiff cold fingers searched for his cell phone and pressed the first number he had on speed call. While he waited for the connection Sam stared down at the numbers and absently realised that his priorities must have  seriously changed over time, when his own father was speed call #6 and Dean just one place above that. 

_Pick up,_ Sam silently pleaded.  _Please._

“Sam?” Castiel’s calm voice answered him. “How may I help you?”

_Yes, thanks God_ , Sam sobbed in relief.  _Thank you so much._

“Could you pick me up?” Sam requested. “I feel …” … _awful_ … “ … and Dean wouldn’t be …” _… enjoyed to hear form me._

“Of course, I will”, Castiel responded with concern. “Where are you?”

“In front of a nightmare of my childhood,” Sam answered. From his point of view he could clearly see the entrance he had begged to be able to leave, when the clowns had hunted him down again. 

“I will be with you in a few minutes, love” Castiel informed him in a soft voice. “I will send Gabriel ahead, alright? He will find you faster than I would be able to.”

“Yeah okay” Sam wanted to cry, because Castiel was obviously fighting someone at the other end of the phone and couldn’t be at his side in a heartbeat, but it helped him hearing his voice. 

_Just come before the clowns find a way to leave the nightmare. Just please …_

Castiel spoke to him over the phone, but Sam wasn’t able to make out the words. His head was swimming from fear, exhaustion and the lack of sleep. He wanted to crawl into his bed and forget everything. He wished someone would come and comfort him with an embrace and the promise everything had just a nightmare. 

_Please, … God, Castiel, Gabriel …_ _please come and save me before I call Lucifer._

Or worse: Dean. 

Dean, who never believed him, when he said that he hadn’t known about Lilith. Who had accused him of being a monster, a vampire. 

A heartbeat later Sam vaguely took notice of wings beating. 

“Kiddo?”, the figure asked that appeared holy even in a dim abounded streetlight. “What happened to you?”

Sam raised his head and meet archangels gaze. Gabriel seemed tall, ancient and warm. Like he had been, when Sam revealed his true face in the holy fire. 

“Not sure,” he slurred. “A nightmare, my past perhaps. Or both.”

Gabriel crouched down and stroked Sam’s hot forehead. The human was burned up and he did look like he had been abounded. A brush of his mind against Sam’s left him with the impression it was true. Memories of a small boy being left behind by a father on a path of revenge and an elder brother, who had better things to do at this point. 

“Sshh, little child.” Gabriel softened inner turmoil’s and brushed over fears with a touch of his wings. “It’s alright.”

Sam howled, when he felt strong arms (or wings?) around him and was pressed against a warm chest. It even seemed it was a woman’s body at sudden, but Sam didn’t care. Instead be wept and shed tears like the numerous times, when his mother rocked him into his sleep. 

“Mama,” he cried, because the person that held and protected him, looked and felt like his mother. “Mama.”

“Sshh, little child.” Gabriel answered and sent Sam Winchester to sleep, when he clung to her. “It’s alright. Don’t fear. I held your soul, when you were born and will hold until you feel safe again.”

No matter how long it would take. 


End file.
